


Promises

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock breaks a promise and it gets him in trouble...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Frostbite
> 
> This is a follow up to the previous entry [Keep The Tinsel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851959)

Sherlock’s head slammed back hard the post.

Again.

His dark curls were able to soften some of the blow, but dampened to his sweaty forehead, it was only barely so.

He had been expertly stripped and then secured by someone who knew what they were doing. The pillows at his back provided warmth but he was completely exposed in the front. The room was warmer than the frigid weather outside, but the thermostat had not fully heated the room yet.

His pale complexion a series of goosebumps in slowly warming air.

His arms stretched out and wrists secured to posts. As were his legs.

“You damaged my property,” a very stern voice spoke, “and now I must slowly and carefully set it to rights.”

The tingling in his toes was both bane and balm. The pins and needles sensation were brutal as his toes slowly thawed and slowly rose to his normal body temperature.

His body temperature that was slowly being raised by raised by his torturer.

A slow decisive warm heat was applied to his left big toe. And only his left big toe. It was the same slow torture bane and balm that had been applied to the other toes before it.

“I don’t think that is the proper way to….”

He moaned loudly – his complaint cut off when sudden pressure was applied, and the pins and needles sensation increased greatly.

“Your complete disregard for proper maintenance of my property negates any opinion you may have in the methods I choose to treat it.” his torturer snapped after his teeth released the pressure on his toe.

“Besides I’m the doctor here. I decide your treatment for frost nipped toes. I have promises to keep.” John winked, and his hot tongue and mouth returned to lave attention to it.

It was not the first time he had crossed dressed for a case with Lestrade. It was the first time he had done so since he had known John. In the four years they have lived together as flatmates, with only the past year of which they have been lovers, it never came up. Sherlock knew he had a way into the private club and he took it. Sherlock had forgotten exactly what he wore when he and Lestrade returned to NSY. A couple of the officers in the squad room catcalled him. Sherlock said nothing knowing Lestrade would call him by his proper name. He enjoyed watching the officers sputter when he answered back in his normal voice and they realized exactly who they attempted to flirt with. He would not have enough time to change before he was scheduled to meet John. The pub was not too far from NSY, he decided to just go as is.

All of which would have been fine were it not nearly winter, the holidays and he was wearing stilettos. His feet were killing him by the time he arrived and quickly took a booth to sit. His legs had barely warmed up when John entered right on time. Everything was fine until his honorable, loving faithful husband, turned down the drink offer not knowing it was from him and Sherlock chose to go to John instead of texting John to come to him.

Sherlock had deduced that John’s reaction would be, positive.

He not deduced the depth of how positive.

John was not a man for blatant PDA, but he had his moments. Though the doctor had stood very close to him and no one could see, it had surprised and enticed Sherlock when he felt fingers graze the commando part of his outfit. Sherlock was even more enticed when John hinted about marks from Sherlock’s red lips that would remain after fellatio. It enticed Sherlock so much that John had to button his Belstaff to hide the noticeable erection that poked dangerously at the hem of the skirt for all to see.

He had not taken in all the details and he missed something. That something he missed was what found him in his current predicament and he knew he was in trouble, even if he did not know why, when John used the Captain’s voice.

“You get in the taxi with that skirt on; you don’t get out that way.”

Once in settled in the taxi his coat had spread open. The cold had done nothing to dim his arousal and his erection poked out under the skirt. With his hands I his pockets he had started to cover himself when John waved a finger at him in the negative. He had thought John was teasing. It was a pull-on pencil skirt, no buttons or zippers, not even Velcro there was no easy way out of it.

“John…?”

John said nothing merely, arched a brow as he placed his right hand on the cold glass window pane of the door and held out his left hand. The threat was clear:

Either he took the skirt off and placed it in John’s left hand or that right hand getting increasingly colder by the second was going to be on him someplace he would not like.

Sherlock was aware John knew the cabbie knew what was going on as he struggled to get the skirt over his erection and down his legs to hand it to him.

John placed his left hand around his erection and left it there giving him easy strokes. It was pleasantly done where Sherlock’s interest neither waned nor increased much, John only adjusted his grip when the car bounced unexpectedly, but otherwise did nothing or said nothing else the entire ride back to Baker Street. John gave him a slight nod of approval when he waited as John came around and opened the door after paying the cabbie. He held the coat closed as he carefully swung his legs out.

He knew he should have chosen the thigh high boots for warmth, but knew the stilettos and the leg exposure would get him into the club faster. He had underestimated how long it would take get through the holiday shoppers as made his way to the pub. He had not expected to be outside for so long. His nearly blue toes in the strappy tinsel wrapped stilettoes gave him away and he knew why John had gone stern on him. He broke his promise.

“That arse is so mine.”John took off his coat and hung it as they entered the flat,

“No fair! It was for a case.” Sherlock took the wig off and tossed it to the sofa. He was glad to be out of it and tousled his flattened hair. "Boots would not have worked as..."

"Oh so you have boots that you could have worn?" John pointed a finger that all but dared him to lie.

"Fine, I do, but..." Sherlock started to plead his case as John took Sherlock’s coat and hung it on the peg next to his own. 

"But nothing! A case does not negate your promise to me to take better care of yourself, especially if I'm not there." John turned back around to him about to go into a what Sherlock just knew was going to be a mini rant but then just stopped.

Sherlock smirked as John’s breath caught at the sight of him as he stood in nothing but a blouse, tinsel, stilettos and one fierce erection.

"Jesus. I had no idea I would like this on you." John breathed as he reached up to loosen a button and saw the black lace, "Oh fuck me and you're in a brassiere!"

"Fuck you?" Sherlock blew a kiss knowing he still had full makeup on and enjoyed John's reactions to him. "Promise?"

“Circumference marker..." John visibly swallowed as he reminded him, "but first things, first...” the doctor dropped to the floor and gently unwrapped the tinsel and removed the stilettos to examine his cold his feet.

Sherlock hissed when John made him flex his toes. “Frost nipped toes. You damaged my property - you know the rules.”

“But John!” Sherlock stepped back and then winced when his toes protested the sudden movement. He sighed knowing that argument was lost.

“Bedroom now.” John’s voice brooked no argument. “I have a few promises to keep. Tinsel. Toes. Arse. But I also promise you get to continue your feminine wiles on me, and if you’re real good for me, I want to see those boots and this arse will be yours, _woman_.”

All promises were kept.


End file.
